lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miner Problems (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Miner Problems '''is a Venture Missions level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section One: Altercation The Jacob Knights decided to do what they do best: mining, by going to the local mine. Use Prisco to pry open an entrance to the left of the boulders. Inside, pull a switch to rain down bricks, which you can build into a crate that will allow you to reach the next area. Climb the ladder on the wall, then grapple over the gap to the right. Destroy the equipment there and rebuild the pieces into a trebuchet which will launch you to the area with the pickaxes. Collect the pickaxes and destroys the boulders blocking the way out of the area, then drop down and break another set of boulders to find a handle. Carry it over to the right and use it to rain down more blocks. Build the pieces into an acetone peroxide dispenser and carry the bombs over to the machine that is jammed. A crane will drop mine trolley tracks down that you can rebuild in order to push the mine trolley full of acetone peroxide into the boulders, opening up the next area. Kill the monsters in the next area, then head over to the acetone peroxide vending machine on the deck to the left. Carry it over to the portapotty and blow it up, then build the pieces into a diving board. Dive into the black hole, aiming for the rings of studs as you plummet. Once you reach the bottom, break the boulders in the back and enter the next area. Section Two: Major and Miner Next, destroy the mound of boulders until you find a hatch with acetone peroxide in it. Carry your bombs over to the mine trolley on the rails and blow it up, then build the pieces into a container that will allow you to reach the next level. You wil be looking for bricks next so you can build the MODNIK cablecar that will take you across to the final area. On the ground level, switch to your remove the boulders blocking the small red skyscraper, then break in as Prisco for the first bricks. Then, climb up on the crate you built earlier and break the stack of boulders on the left to find more bricks. Next, climb and shimmy along the pipe to the right. Destroy the objects here to build a ballista and launch yourself up. Shimmy along the pipe on the wall to the right for more bricks, then use a the FurnaceGolem to pull down the bridge on the left. Climb up to the next level and cross the beam to find a torch which you can use to blow acetone peroxide and clear the path forward. Jump up, then swing across the poles to the right, and climb the studs on the wall to grab the next bricks. Zipline down to the next platform and grab the large bricks there, then destroy the boulders below that to find one more. Now you should have enough to build the cable car. Ride the cable car over to the other side and climb the studded wall, avoiding the falling boulders. Next, use Furney to grapple up to the area with the stonesmasher and climb the wall. Jump on to the conveyor belt and avoid the magma. Kill the the creatures in the next area, then destroy many objects to find the bricks necessary to build an acetone peroxide gadget. Blow up the portapotty and build its pieces into a new catapult. Launch up on top of the shack and drop down inside where you will reach the Crucible of Time. Category:Custom Levels Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Venture Category:Venture Levels